


home is where i want to be / pick me up and turn me around

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Muriel's Wedding (1994)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: She turned away from Rhonda, and looked out the window at the ugly world she had known her whole life finally rushing away. Just then, Dancing Queen came on the radio. They turned to each other and smiled.----Muriel and Rhonda move back to Sydney, and figure a few things out
Relationships: Rhonda Epinstalk/Muriel Heslop
Kudos: 2





	home is where i want to be / pick me up and turn me around

After screaming their goodbyes to Porpoise Spit, Muriel and Rhonda fell into an easy silence in the back of the cab. Or at least easier than the last few months had been.

As Muriel gazed at her friend, staring out the window, and small and half-formed thought settled into her brain. A stupid little thought, cooked up by a life spent yearning for love and romance. But a thought nonetheless. The thought that this would be the point in the story where she and Rhonda would kiss.

She turned away from Rhonda, and looked out the window at the ugly world she had known her whole life finally rushing away. Just then, Dancing Queen came on the radio. They turned to each other and smiled. 

When they finally arrived home, it was the middle of the night. Rhonda rolled into the living room, and Muriel dropped her things on the floor and followed her.

“I’m so sorry, Rhonda,” she blurted out, sitting on the couch.  
“What for?”  
“Just everything. How I’ve acted the past few months, how I’ve treated you.”

Rhonda nodded. “I know you’ve been through a lot, and I understand that. But I’ve been through a lot too.”

“And I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”  
She smiled a little. “Well, coming back to Sydney with me is a start.”

Muriel paused for a moment, trying to collect her words. “You’re my best friend, Rhonda. Seriously.”

“You’re my best friend too,” she mumbled, staring at the floor.

“And I lost sight of that. Lost sight of how much you mean to me. Rhonda, I wasn’t lying when I said you make my life as good as an Abba song.”

They locked eyes. Muriel looked at her best friend, took notice of her soft eyes, and her dark hair. 

“I just don’t understand how you can say that—and I’m not saying you’re lying or anything—but how can you say that after abandoning me for those fucking Porpoise Spit assholes?”.

Muriel took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and tried to tell the truth. “I don’t know. It’s just, my whole life I thought my life would go one way. That I would fall in love, get married, and then everything would be okay. But meeting you, moving to Sydney, it made me happy but it scared me. Because it changed that plan.”

She could hardly believe what she was saying, what she was revealing. She stared at her feet, and waited for Rhonda to say something. 

“Muriel, I don’t understand.” Muriel looked up.  
“I think I only just started to understand.” she moved closer to Rhonda, leaned in, and kissed her.

She immediately felt awkward. What am I doing? What if I’m not doing it right? What if this’ll make Rhonda hate me? But it seemed that Rhonda, albeit gently, was kissing her back.

And even though Muriel was exhausted, and on the verge of tears, her whole life she had felt wrong and now she finally maybe felt right. 

She broke apart from Rhonda, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled. Rhonda was smiling too.

“What was that about?” she asked. Muriel smiled shyly, and burst out laughing. Rhonda started laughing too, and all of a sudden it was like that moment so many months ago when everything was good.

Rhonda spoke first, once they had calmed down. “So I guess that’s what you were trying to tell me.”

“Yeah.” she looked at her feet again. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry.” Rhonda leaned in, smiling against her mouth and cupping her face in her hands. Muriel realised that she had never felt as comfortable and content with another personal as she did with Rhonda.

“Don’t be sorry,” Rhonda said again. “I love you, Muriel.”  
“I love you too, Rhonda”.


End file.
